Alma Gemela
by Jen yamato
Summary: Cuando no sabes lo que sientes un beso quizas puede ayudar


Todos en el supermercado los miraban al pasar y el sabia porque, la causa de que todas las miradas se concentraran en ellos era por la escultural morena que estaba a su lado, eran amigos desde la escuela, se llevaban muy bien, eran los mejores amigos nadie lo conocía como ella y el mantenía en secreto su amor por su amiga, la voz de la morena lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-**Oye Neji quizás si me ayudaras a poner las cosas en el carrito terminaremos rápido**\- él sonrió y decidió llevarle la contraria, aunque él no hablara mucho con ella siempre podía mantener una conversación.

-**Tú eres la que quería venir a comprar y sabes lo que hay que comprar**\- lo miro mal y él sonrió internamente.

-**Y tu hiciste la lista**\- bien eso fue un buen punto a su favor.

-**¿En qué quieres que te ayude?**

-**Alcánzame lo de los estantes altos, por favor**

-**Claro pequeña**\- antes de que ella le riñera por habar dicho a verdad sobre su estatura una pareja de ancianos paso a su lado sonriendo y diciendo que les recordaban cuando eran jóvenes y novios, no sabía si ella los había escuchado pero de pronto se quedó callada lo que era extraño.

El viaje a la casa que compartían con sus amigos ella estaba callada y él se estaba preguntando que le pasaba parecía distraída. Al llegar a casa la morena dejo las bolsas en la mesa y subió a su habitación sin decir nada, las chicas lo miraron por respuestas Tenten no se comportaba así ella normalmente era extrovertida.

-**¿Qué sucedió?- **la primera en preguntar fue Ino una de sus amigas más cercanas.

-**No lo sé**

Las chicas se miraron y después de unos segundos subieron a verla. Los chicos no le peguntaron nada acerca de lo que hubiera pasado sabían que él no sabía nada como le había dicho a las chicas. Después de unos minutos decidió subir a saber que sucedía ya había empezado a caer en pánico. Cuando se disponía a tocar noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

-**¿Entonces te gusta Neji?**\- esa pregunta había captado toda su atención, se halló queriendo saber la respuesta de la mujer que le robaba el sueño, por mucho rato Ten ten se quedó callada mientras que el empezaba a sufrir de taquicardia.

-**Bueno yo… es que yo… no lo sé si no sé si me gusta**\- por uso momentos dejo de respirar eso no había sido un no pero tampoco era un sí, el molesto silencio hizo que el ambiente se tornara dramático y eso no le agradaba en nada.

-**Imagínate besándolo**\- esa era la voz de Temari la rubia no perdía el tiempo yéndose por las ramas siempre era directa lo cual le agradaba.

-**¡Besándolo! ¿Neji y yo?**

-**No él y yo**\- Ino y sus comentarios pensó el oji blanco- **claro que tú y el**

-**Te lo dejamos de tarea quizás descubras si te gusta o no**\- esa era la señal para salir de allí antes de que lo descubrieran.

-**Te tardaste**\- ese había sido Sai

-**Nada**

Las chicas bajaron lo miraron, Sai estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Tenten fue hacia la cocina y se llevó una cerveza, subió las escaleras sin decir nada.

-**Ve a hablar con ella**\- le dijo Temari, decidió hacerle caso.

Al llegar a la habitación Tenten tenía la almohada arriba de su cabeza, en la mesa de noche estaba la botella que se había llevado de la cocina aun sin destapar, sonrió al verla ya se le había hecho extraño que la tomara ya que ella no era de las que bebía. Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, no sabía que decir, ella fue la primera que hablo.

-**¿Qué sucede?**

-**Dímelo tú, desde que estábamos en el supermercado te comportas extraño, llegamos y subiste sin decir nada, ahora agarras una botella de cerveza y ni la tomas**\- se quitó la almohada de la cabeza, lo miro fijamente y suspiro.

-**Cierra los ojos**\- arqueo sus cejas, de todo lo que podía decir dijo eso

-**¿Por qué?**

-**Solo hazlo por mí**\- suspiro y obedeció había dicho las palabras mágicas _"por mi"_ el haría todo por ella. Se preguntaba el porqué de la petición de la morena iba a preguntar él porque cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos y se llevó una muy grata sorpresa al ver a Tenten tan cerca de él y besándolo, ella había tomado la iniciativa ahora el tomaría el control, la tomo de la cintura para colocarla encima de sus piernas, sus labios empezaron moverse de manera rápida y apasionada, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, quería que el tiempo se detuviera y besarla por siempre, pero la necesidad de aire en su pulmones hizo que se separaran, los dos hiperventilaban se veían fijamente mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-**¿Qué fue eso?**

-**Un beso**

-**La razón del beso**

-**Etto bueno la razón es que**\- se estaba yendo por la ramas mientras que el aún sentía los labios de ella sobre los suyos- **quería saber que sentía**

-**¿Y qué sentiste?**

-**No lo sé creo que me gusto**-

-**¿Crees o te gusto?**

-**No lo sé**\- se le acerco la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el- **quizás esto te haga decidir**\- la beso de nuevo más apasionado que el primero, más profundo- **¿y?- me gusto definitivamente me gusto- **eso había sellado el trato estarían juntos por siempre.


End file.
